


Nightmare Fuel

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [146]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Series: tales of the unexpected [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Broken

The sun slowly set in the sky, casting deep shadows across the land- as the world became blacker with the loss of the warm bright sunlight, another light took its place. A bright white moon shone in the sky above. The moon's light beams down upon a town, covering the dark world in a silver hue. It was always as if it was guiding those lost in the darkness.

A little way from the town, a large field with no buildings upon, was also covered by this light. In the centre of this field was a hill and on the very top, grew a very large tree.

At the base of a giant tree that grew up on a hill, was a skeleton monster.

The skeleton was as white as the moonlight, that seemed to glow in the darkness- it had double coloured eyelights of purple, the lighter shade of purple curved at the bottom, making it appear as a crescent moon.

This skeleton wore dark purple clothing, the top was formal looking with little black moons on the collar and lined with yellow- dark its trousers were into black knee-high boots that were lined with lighter purple.

Around its skull was a golden crown, which had a black crescent moon in the middle.

The skeleton monster appeared young, however, he had lived for many years and aged differently from other monsters and humans; even differently from normal skeletons.

Nightmare glances up to the sky, staring at the darkness which held tiny orbs of light that seemed to be winking at him.

The skeleton let out a sob, his arm was broken.

That evening a group of teenagers thought it would be funny to attack him, pin him to the group and placing a rock under his humerus to rise it up, then stamped on it right in the centre, snapping it into two.

Nightmare had screamed and begged for mercy that he knew would not come- thankfully they had seen the blood and was shocked by it, the group went racing away in panic.

'*Did they think I could not bleed?' Nightmare thinks dully to himself, leaning against the tree which was slowly healing him.

Nightmare and his beloved brother Dream, had no SOULs in them; Their SOUL came in the form of the tree itself, so the brothers could not leave the hill- the pair could only grow where the roots underground grew.

These roots ran deep into the hill and far, spreading out over and down the hill; it ran under the surrounding fields, under the nearby town, a couple of villages, a charming woodlands and a grand forest. So the brothers did have choices of where they can go...

Only Nightmare stayed close to the tree most of the time, and then the deep dark forest that was growing on his side of the tree.

That forest had an ancient castle hidden within, it held books of the past. Nightmare had to learn how to read the ancient text even before he could begin to start on the many books. 

This took many years, to which he was thankful for. It made him feel like he had something important to do, remembering those lost by the course of time. It made him feel like a king ruling over a kind set of invisible monsters.

Once he came out of his hiding place and went about his true work, the lord of the dark apples, he became this fearful little skeleton and not a powerful king.

Nightmare sighs heavily, he glances down at his right arm, it was fully healed, meaning he could go to bed. He was grateful for the dark sleeves, they masked the blood stains nicely.

Standing he hurries over to the door that was between the large thick roots of the tree, opening it by his magic, he enters and found himself in a little lobby area; he removes his boots and places them on the boot rack.

Nightmare sighs when his bare feet touches the stone ground, the roots of the tree even were in these and he could feel the power running through him now that only a piece of stone was between them.

The lobby area had three doors leading off somewhere and an opening in the floor, that lead to some spiel stairs- it went deep underground.

Nightmare went over to the stairs, he hurries down them. The steps were made of the same stone, the walls and ceiling of solid dirt; and on the ceiling and walls, some of th tree's roots could be seen. They seemed to hum with power as their son lightly touches the wall on his way down, also brushing his fingertips over the roots.

At last he reaches the bottom, where he came out onto a landing that went around the circle-shaped room. 

Here was where his brother Dream waits for his return.

As Dream sees his brother, he gives him a bright smile. 

Nightmare smiles back at his beloved brother. 


	2. Beauty

Nightmare felt that Dream was the most beautiul creature to ever live. 

And not just because he was his dear sweet brother and he loved him very much. 

Dream has this darker shade of bones than him, a very light pale broze- his eyelights had two different colours of gold. A dark circle of gold and a much lighter gold colour in the centre of it, which shone out in a brightly in a shape of a star. 

Dream wears a golden crown around his skull and a light blue jacket, with slightly darker trousers, with yellow boots tucking them in; he had yellow gloves which was the same shade as his boots. 

Nightmare watches him spin around under the light of day, some villagers close by laugh at the golden skeleton's actions. 

The pale skeleton darkly dressed, wondered if he should come out of the shadows the midday sun was causing the tree to form under it- these monsters seemed nice. They smiled and laughed along with his lovely brother.

Nightmare slowly took a step forward, coming out of the darkness and into the light. 

A villager spots him, they smiles drops at the sight of him. 

Dream noticing their moond changing turns to see the cause and brighten when he sees his brother, waving madly at him. 

Nightmare gave a small wave back, only for an elder of the villagers to glare at him. 

The lord of the dark apples steps back into the shadows, hiding himself in the shadows- he felt his brother's confusion, but he did not care at the moment, wanting to get away from that glare. 


	3. Pain

Nightmare felt pained.

The SOUL tree had felt them a dream. Explaining their lot in life. 

While the two brothers had a general idea what their roles were, to have it spoken clearly left him feeling uneasy. 

'*I'm going to suffer like this forever?' Nightmare thinks to himself, hidden in the room he had dugout with his own two hands because no one would lend him a shovel or pickaxe. It was filled with books. 

When it was discovered that he was leaving the tree during certain times, no one liked that, so requested that he remained upon the hillside at all times. 

So Nightmare went at night, stealing the books he loved so much from the castle. He was sure no one would notice. 

Dream of course, noticed his new room...

And wanted a room of his own!'

Nightmare was greatly saddened. While no one would even give him a shovel, the villagers had banded together to build a room just for Dream. 

The 'negative' creature softly asks his brother if he could have some of the stone that was gutted out from that part of the ground. And Dream happily gave it to him, he quickly asks him not to tell anyone. 

Dream pouts at this but promises him. 

That was how Nightmare managed to get enough stone for flooring. Not a gold and red marble one like Dream', but crazy stone mixed together in the ground, making a puzzle-like effect.

Nightmare realizing that he could get things from his brother, asks for wood planks. Again saying not to tell this to anyone. And following along in a book, made wonky-looking shelves to place the books. 

Nightmare sighs and looks around, the puzzle stone flooring only went so far before it came to a mud pile. He had started this months ago and Dream had started only two weeks ago and his was already completed.

The skeleton's mind wanders back over to his role. 

Lord of the Dark Apple, Prince of Negativity, Keeper of Nightmares. 

Nightmare did not like it. 

Why did he have to be made this way?


	4. Purity

Nightmare came upon another dreamer. One filled with negativity- his job was to ease those who were Falling Down to their own nightmares.

The skeletons powers purified the negativity the monsters felt, allowing them to fight against their own nightmares and overcome them within their dreamworld. On waking, they should have the determination to deal with the next challenge. 

Once the monster was let go of their fears and worries, Nightmare actually ate the dark orbs that came out of their SOULs.

The Tree explained that this built up of negativity could find itself to another SOUL- if it kept going, it would cause many to Fall Down. 

It was not as bad as Nightmare first thought... there was a lot of creepy nightmares he fell into, some bad him want to puke. 

Th negativity that came out from the SOUL of the monster actually tasted very good. Nightmare reasoned that he was designed to like this so that he would keep going. 

The best thing was, Nightmare felt like he was finally helping others. 

Waking up from his role, he turns to his brother who was still sleeping- Nightmare smiles, Dream was such a hard worker. 


End file.
